Stromboli
Stromboli is one of the main antagonists of Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio, and the main antagonist in the 2000 semi-remake Geppetto. He is based on Mangiafuoco, the puppet master of the 1883 novel The Adventures of Pinocchio by the late Carlo Collodi. Mangiafuoco was willing to burn Pinocchio because he ruined his show, but he spares him and gives him five gold coins. Basically, Stromboli would be the opposite of Mangiafuoco. He was voiced by the late Charles Judels, who also played The Coachman in the same film. Personality Initially, Stromboli seemed like he was a fun-loving, gregarious, charismatic, but slightly moody puppeteer. Later on, however, he was revealed to be a manipulative and obnoxious psychopath, and foolishly revealed to Pinocchio that he would use his chopped-up body as firewood once he was done with him. So Stromboli fits the classic bill of psychopathy: seemingly charming, but being greedy, violent, ruthless, and egotistical underneath his exterior. Though he did not possess many of the features many later Disney villains would possess, Stromboli managed to terrify many generations with his murderous and infanticidal declarations and hot-blooded temper. Roles ''Pinocchio'' At first, Stromboli portrayed himself as a large, but friendly man who learned of a living puppet named Pinocchio from Honest John and Gideon. To that end, Stromboli planned for Pinocchio to perform in his show, which Pinocchio did with glee (in his famous "I have no strings" melody). With the show declared a success, Stromoboli received lots of money and paid Honest John and Gideon a small percentage of it. However, after the show had finished, Stromboli showed his true nature when Pinocchio wished to return home to Geppetto (though he would be back in the morning). Stromboli declared Pinocchio was "home" and locked him up into a cage, planning to make money from his performances and chop him into firewood when he became too old to perform. Eventually, Pinocchio was freed from the cage by the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket, but is scolded for lying to the Blue Fairy and ignoring Jiminy Cricket's advice. Stromboli is not heard of again following this encounter, but his marionette show is presumably bankrupt after realizing that Pinocchio has escaped. He does have a bit of a temper, and often loses it. He tends to say bad words in Italian whenever he loses his temper. ''House of Mouse'' Stromboli made an appearance in House of Crime where he is seen arguing with Percival C. McLeach. Later that same episode, Stromboli was imprisoned with other Disney Villains as suspects of mysterious disappearances. Stromboli made a cameo appearance in Mickey's Magical Christmas and Mickey vs. Shelby during Mad Hatter's hat performance. In Mickey's House of Villains, Stromboli joined the villains as they took over the House of Mouse. He is seen on the conga line behind Lucifer during It's Our House Now!. ''Geppetto'' In the live action semi-remake Geppetto, Stromboli was played by Brett Spiner (Data on Star Trek: the Next Generation). Here, he is depicted as an arrogant, mendacious, exploitative, and obnoxious bully who constantly argues with his ventriloquist dummy. In the movie, after learning that Pinocchio was a stringless puppet, Stromboli asked him if he liked to sing and dance. Geppetto refused to let him get involved in show business and that he shouldn't talk to strangers. After getting in trouble, Pinocchio runs away from home to live with Stromboli as well as performing for his puppet show. After the show, Stromboli and his ventriloquist dummy were counting the money made from the show. Pinocchio was seen locked in a cage. Stromboli refused to let him out, because it is a dark, cruel world out there and, more importantly, it is part of the contract he signed. When Geppetto came by, Stromboli covered Pinocchio's cage with a quilt and hid him outside. He lied to Geppetto that Pinocchio went off on his own. After he left, Stromboli discovers that Pinocchio did wander off and learns that he was headed to Pleasure Island. Knowing what really happens there, Stromboli and his dummy went off to retrieve him before his father does. Later, the Blue Fairy shows Geppetto what Stromboli is really like and what he really wants from Pinocchio. At Pleasure Island, Stromboli followed Pinocchio around, but the Ringmaster tells him that adults aren't allowed there. When Pinocchio tries to get on the rollercoaster, Geppetto and Stromboli were fighting each other, only to have the fight broke up and that Stromboli was escorted out of there (though Geppetto manages to dodge the stilt men). Back in the toyshop, Stromboli had been waiting for them and that he showed Geppetto the contract Pinocchio signed. He pushed Geppetto aside, ransomed Pinocchio, and went off. After the Blue Fairy turned him into a real boy, Stromboli realized that no one would pay to see a real boy. In the end, he was repeatedly attacked by the Blue Fairy and fled. Trivia *Despite his limited screen time, Stromboli went on to become one of Disney's most infamous and acclaimed villains. *Stromboli is very similar to fellow Disney Villain Mother Gothel. Both have locked up the main protagonists of their respective films for their own selfish interests, acted charismatic, and when the protagonists (Pinocchio for Stromboli, Rapunzel for Gothel) protest, they'd yell at them. Their names also originate from European countries (Gothel is German, and Stromboli is Italian). *He is unique among Disney Villains, as he has no evil henchman to do his evil bidding, that is, except for Honest John. *In some pages of a comic book named Disney Classic Cartoon Tales, which holds The Lion King, Pinocchio, ''and ''Bambi, his name is sometimes misspelled as Stomboli. *He is similar to Cecil Clayton from Tarzan, Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph, Prince Hans from Frozen and Professor Callaghan from Big Hero 6 (though Callaghan was a good man but later turned into villainy instead of being a hypocrite all along). They each didn't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true twisted natures were revealed. **Chronologically, Stromboli was the first Disney movie villain to share that trait. *Stromboli appears in Shrek the Third joining Prince Charming in his band of villains. In fact, Charming told him about Pinocchio abandoning Stromboli’s show to go find his father. In response, Stromboli sniffled “I hate that little wooden puppet.” Navigation pl:Stromboli Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Con Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Ringmasters Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Elderly Category:Businessmen Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Non-Action Category:Book Villains Category:Disciplinarians